De lluvia y licor barato
by Viosil Uab
Summary: Breve relato de un encuentro entre Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin durante una noche de verano, antes del comienzo de tercer año. Mi ¿regreso? al fandom. RLxSB implícito.


N.A.: Dejenme ver… si recuerdo como se hacía esto.

1 2 3

**De la lluvia y el licor barato**

Era un miércoles por la noche, y la persistente llovizna – que azotaba la ciudad hace ya al menos una semana – no parecía querer dar tregua. La neblina de las calles londinenses se mezclaba con las emanaciones de los sumideros. Nada de eso importaba, porque Remus Lupin apestaba a alcohol barato, y miraba a la nada.

Permanecía sentado en un callejón mal iluminado, no muy lejos de Charing Cross Road, con la nuca apoyada en un húmedo muro de ladrillos manchados por el smog y el tiempo; una mano cubierta de cicatrices le tapaba el rostro, mientras que la otra descansaba en el suelo empedrado.

_No sabe cuantos minutos, horas o incluso días lleva sentado ahí. _

Sintió entonces un fuerte rugido en su estomago y mecánicamente llevó la mano que reposaba en el suelo a uno de los raídos bolsillos de su capa de viaje. No hace mucho… ¿el domingo? Una anciana hechicera, que parecía desarmarse con la luz, le había pagado unos cuantos knuts por librarse de un molesto boggart en el desván.

Fueron sólo unos segundos de penetrantes ojos grises, de dientes imposiblemente blancos y de movimientos de varita. Realmente una ganga.

De su recompensa, sin embargo, sólo le quedaron una noche en vela… y una horrible resaca.

Revisó hasta el último bolsillo, pero no le quedaba dinero mágico o muggle. Suspiró un tanto agotado y miró a ambos lados. No muy lejos, a su derecha, había un bote de basura que algunos perros callejeros habían desparramado no mucho antes. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente al menos diez minutos, indiferente a los pasos que vinieron a quebrar el concierto de las gotas repicando; inmutable ante el paraguas que lo protegió de la persistente lluvia.

– Podrías transfigurar fácilmente algo de los restos – Le dijo con un tono dividido entre la calidez y el reproche – ¿Por qué no lo haces… Remus?

– Estaba pensando… – Comenzó a decir, enfocando sus ojos de un color oro opaco, como el de la joyería sin lustre, directamente en el hombre del paraguas – Si valía la pena que lo hiciese… ¿Valdría la pena que coma de la basura… si seguiré viviendo así?

Los ojos azules lo miraron con intensidad, dándole – como tantas otras veces – toda la impresión de que Dumbledore podía ver mas allá de los límites de su carne, calando fueros mucho más íntimos. Se sintió desnudo por un momento.

– Remus…

– Profesor, agradezco su visita… pero creo que debería irse – Murmuró con dejadez.

– Ciertamente no – Contestó con firmeza – Vengo a ofrecerte lo mismo que cada año, durante los últimos doce años.

– Podrá suponer entonces, que tengo para Usted la misma respuesta que en los últimos doce años.

– Y sin embargo, la situación ha cambiado, Remus – Dijo con tono claro sacando de sus túnicas, de un llamativo color púrpura, lo que parecía ser un periódico que le entregó en las manos – Ésta es la edición de El Profeta del día de mañana.

Portada completa, letras enormes coronando una foto en tonos sepia, el perfil lo miraba con una risa que se imaginaba atronadora, ojos desencajados e intensos. A Sirius siempre le gustó llamar la atención.

– Cornelius ha insistido vehementemente en colocar Dementores en los terrenos del Colegio – Continuó, la mano que tenía libre perdiéndose en las profundidades de su barba plateada – Lamentablemente, la facultad de decidir sobre el asunto excede ampliamente las atribuciones inherentes al Director de Colegio… sin embargo, hay una facultad que sigue siendo de mi competencia: La elección del cuerpo docente; y, créeme Remus – Dijo con una mirada llena de mensajes ocultos que creyó entender- Nadie… _nadie_ se encuentra más calificado que tu para el puesto.

Siguió mirando la foto durante largos minutos.

– Profesor… Usted sabe que yo no… que podría…

– Ya hemos tenido ésta charla cuando tenías once años Remus, y mi concepto sobre ti no ha hecho más que crecer en todos estos años – Finalizó dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar rumbo a una calle principal – No aceptaré un no como respuesta. Hay una cuenta en Gringotts abierta a nombre del Profesor Remus John Lupin, espero verte bien alimentado para entonces.

- Yo… - Comenzó a decir, sin estar completamente seguro de que responder.

– Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre, espero verte entonces – Interrumpió el director – También espero que para entonces hayas tomado un baño… realmente apestas, Remus. Buenas noches.

Y sin decir mas, se perdió entre la neblina, como un viejo recuerdo.

Siguió mirando la portada al menos una hora. Ya no sentía hambre. Miró al cielo y se percató de que la llovizna había amainado hacía ya un par de minutos.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar.

¡Merlín! … _en verdad_ necesitaba un baño.


End file.
